Rain Sound
by kkamjjonghun
Summary: Hujan yang mempertemukan kita, dan hujan pula yang memisahkan kita… / EXO fanfiction / YAOI / Chapter 2 Is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Rain Sound**

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), alur sangat sangat maksa, cerita aneh yang mungkin sudah pasaran, dan masih banyak kekurangan lain yang tidak bisa saya nilai sendiri. Don't like EXO? Don't read! Wanna bash? Bash me, not cast in my fanfic! /todongin bambu runcing/**

**Disclaimer: FF ini murni punya saya, begitu juga cast di dalamnya *apa**

**Summary: Hujan yang mempertemukan kita, dan hujan pula yang memisahkan kita…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Hari ini matahari seperti sedang enggan untuk menampakkan sinarnya. Langit pagi ini nampak gelap pertanda sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Aku merapatkan jaket ku saat ku rasakan angin kencang mulai berhembus menerpa tubuhku. Dingin, itu yang aku rasakan saat ini. Ku percepat langkah kaki ku agar aku bisa segera tiba di sekolah sebelum hujan benar-benar turun.

Tess..

Tess..

"Ah, sial!" aku langsung berlari saat kurasakan rintik-rintik air hujan mulai turun. Semakin lama kurasakan hujan semakin deras mengguyur bumi. Aku pun memutuskan untuk berteduh sebentar di halte bus terdekat. Aku langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas ku saat kurasa tubuhku sudah terlindungi dari terjangan air hujan. Bukan payung ataupun jas hujan, melainkan sebuah headphone berwarna putih dengan lambang huruf K disebelah kiri dan J disebelah kanannya. Aku lalu memakai headphone itu di telingaku.

Mungkin kalian menganggapku aneh karena di hari hujan aku malah membawa headphone, bukan payung ataupun jas hujan. Aku bukanlah orang yang mau bersusah payah membawa benda merepotkan seperti itu setiap hari. Di hari hujan seperti sekarang ini benda yang paling penting untuk ku adalah headphone. Aku tidak memerlukan pelindung untuk tubuhku, yang kuperlukan hanyalah pelindung untuk telingaku.

Namaku Kim Jongin, tapi kalian cukup memanggilku Kai. Aku adalah seorang siswa kelas X di SM Senior High School. Mungkin kalian bertanya mengapa aku membawa headphone saat hujan? Jawabannya karena aku membenci suara hujan. Menurutku suara hujan itu sangat mengerikan, apalagi suara hujan yang disertai dengan angin. Ah apapun jenis hujannya aku tetap tidak menyukai suaranya. Dan dengan headphone itu suara hujan yang mengerikan itu hanya akan terdengar samar-samar di telingaku.

"Aish, apa aku harus membolos ke sekolah lagi hari ini?" aku bergumam pada diriku sendiri sambil menatap sebal ke arah jalanan yang diguyur hujan. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya aku terjebak hujan saat sedang dalam perjalanan ke sekolah. Memang salahku sih tidak membawa payung di saat musim penghujan seperti sekarang ini. Dan karena kebodohanku sendiri, aku jadi harus selalu membolos ke sekolah saat hari sedang hujan.

"Apa kau butuh payung?" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku pun langsung mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah sumber suara itu. Ternyata tanpa aku sadari sedaritadi sudah ada seorang namja yang berdiri di sampingku sambil memegang sebuah payung berukuran lumayan besar. Namja itu nampak seumuran denganku. Kulitnya putih bersih, rambutnya berwarna kecoklatan agak basah, bibir tipisnya berwarna kemerahan, dan tubuhnya tinggi serta agak ramping. Manis, itu kesan pertama yang terlintas di otak ku saat melihat namja itu.

"Tidak usah, terimakasih." Aku menolak tawaran yang diberikan namja itu sambil tersenyum tipis. Bukannya aku tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah, tetapi aku kurang suka berjalan di tengah hujan deras seperti ini.

"Wae? Bukannya kau harus pergi ke sekolah hari ini? Hujan ini bisa terus turun sampai sore. Kau bisa terlambat jika harus menunggu hujan ini reda dulu." Kata namja itu mengingatkanku.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau sengaja menunggu hujan reda agar tidak jadi pergi ke sekolah?" tanya namja itu dengan nada meng-introgasi.

"Aniya, aku hanya kurang suka berjalan pada saat hujan seperti ini." kataku menyangkal pemikiran buruk namja itu. Kulihat namja itu sedang menatap aneh ke arahku sekarang. Dan entah mengapa kurasakan wajahku sedikit memanas saat mataku bertemu dengan mata namja itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian namja itupun mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dari ku. Ia lalu membuka payungnya dan memayungkannya ke arahku. Tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun, namja itu langsung menggenggam tanganku kemudian menyeretku untuk berjalan menembus hujan yang semakin deras.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?" tanyaku sambil menatap horror ke arahnya. Namja itu hanya diam dan terus menarik tanganku agar aku mengikuti langkahnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" kataku sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan namja itu. Tetapi genggaman namja itu terlalu kuat, padahal badannya lebih kecil dari badanku.

"Di mana sekolahmu?" tanya namja itu, masih sambil menyeretku untuk berjalan.

"Ya! Kau tidak dengar? Aku bilang lepaskan aku!" bentakku kepada namja itu. Tidak ada jawaban. Namja itu masih saja menyeretku untuk berjalan.

"Di mana sekolahmu?" tanya namja itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kau tidak perlu tau. Aku bilang le.."

"AKU TANYA DI MANA SEKOLAHMU!" bentak namja itu memotong perkataanku. Aku hanya terdiam, masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Namja itu menghentikan langkahnya kemudian melihat ke arah seragam yang aku kenakkan sekilas.

"SM Senior High School." Kata namja itu pelan. Ia kemudian melanjutkan jalannya, masih tetap menyeretku untuk ikut dengannya. Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya diam tidak berani untuk membuka suara. Begitu pula dengan namja itu, ia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun dan tetap fokus untuk berjalan. Aku hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kemana namja ini akan membawaku.

Tanpa terasa selama beberapa menit berjalan, kamipun sampai di depan gerbang sekolahku SM Senior High School. Namja itu kemudian berhenti berjalan dan mulai melepaskan genggaman tangannya padaku.

"Masuklah." Kata namja itu memberikan payungnya padaku sambil tersenyum lembut. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Sebelum aku sempat bertanya, namja itu sudah berbicara terlebih dulu.

"Tidak apa, pakai saja. Kau bisa mengembalikannya padaku lain waktu." Kata namja itu.

"Lalu, kau bagaimana? Kau bisa sakit jika terkena hujan seperti ini." Kataku khawatir dengan namja itu.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah biasa terkena hujan kok. Beda denganmu yang sangat takut dengan hujan." Ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ke…kenapa kau bisa tau?" tanya ku. Kurasakan wajahku sudah agak memanas karena malu.

"Itu tidak penting. Lebih baik kau cepat masuk ke dalam, bel masuk sudah berbunyi tuh." Kata namja itu mengingatkan. Benar saja, bel masuk sekolahku memang sudah berbunyi dan suaranya terdengar sampai ke luar gedung sekolah.

"Tapi, kau bagaimana?" tanya ku lagi pada namja itu.

"Sudahlah tidak usah mengkhawatirkan ku. Cepat sana kau masuk ke sekolahmu." Kata namja itu sambil mendorongku pelan. Aku terdiam memandangnya sejenak, lalu kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakiku memasuki gerbang SM Senior High School.

"Gomawo." Gumamku pelan. Aku pun terus berjalan menerobos hujan dengan payung pemberiannya masuk ke dalam sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

"Tapi, kau bagaimana?" tanya Kai pada namja berpayung itu.

"Sudahlah tidak usah mengkhawatirkan ku. Cepat sana kau masuk ke sekolahmu." Kata namja itu sambil mendorong Kai pelan. Kai nampak terdiam memandangnya sejenak, lalu kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang SM Senior High School.

"Gomawo." Gumam Kai pelan. Tanpa ia sadari seulas senyum mulai nampak di wajahnya. Kai pun terus berjalan menerobos hujan dengan payung pemberian namja itu masuk ke dalam sekolahnya.

Di satu sisi, namja berpayung itu masih memandangi kepergian Kai. Ia membiarkan tubuh dan kepalanya basah terkena terjangan air hujan yang semakin deras. Saat tubuh Kai sudah mulai menghilang dari pandangannya, namja itu nampak bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Cheonmaneyo, Kim Jongin."**

Kemudian namja itupun pergi berlalu meninggalkan sekolah itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or Delete? **

Hallohaaaaa~~~~

Item balik lagi bawa FF baru nih :D Tentu aja masih dengan maincast yaitu **KIM JONGIN a.k.a KAI a.k.a KKAMJONG a.k.a KEMBARAN ITEM TERCINTAHHH **UwU /cipok basah Kai/ ~

Sebenernya Kai itu bukan bias utama Item loh, tapi entah kenapa Item seneng aja masukin Kai jadi main cast di FF buatan Item '-')b

Kapan-kapan pengen ah buat FF yang main castnya Xiumin gitu, kan bias utama Item itu Sehun sama Xiumin X)

Seputar FF ini tadinya mau Item buat oneshoot aja. Tapi kayaknya kalo dibuat oneshoot doang kurang seru dan bakal kepanjangan deh ._. jadinya dibuat TBC aja mwehehe

Dan adakah yang bisa menebak siapa namja berpayung tersebut? ^^ Kalo kalian bisa nebak berarti kalian sehati sama Item (UwU)

Soal suara hujan itu, Item juga paling ga suka denger suara hujan. Apalagi kalo hujan angin D: Punya trauma sendiri waktu masih kelas 4 SD, di tempat Item pernah hujan angin yang disertai dengan turunnya es batu dari langit ._. dan itu bener-bener nyeremin karna banyak genteng-genteng tetangga dan seng yang pada terbang ;A; pohon gede di depan rumah juga kayak mau rubuh gitu ;A; Dan semenjak saat itu, setiap hujan turun Item pasti langsung kemas-kemas baju sama siap-siap pegang boneka. Itung-itung persiapan buat lari kalo rumahnya rubuh/? -_-

Tapi Alhamdulillah rumah Item selamat dari kerubuhan ;w; dan sampe sekarang rumah tua ini masih tetap berdiri kokoh di tengah kerasnya kota Jakarta *apa* Sampe sekarang Item masih rada gimana gitu kalo denger suara hujan angin, suka merinding sendiri ;^;

Hadeh kok jadi curcol -_- mianhae, habis Item bener-bener kekurangan temen curhat:( padahal pengen banget cerita tentang masalah couple BaekYeol di rp yang kebawa sampe rl sama seseorang gitu:( dipendem sendiri gaenak soalnya :'/ *ehkokcurcollagi-*

Hahaha - Oh iya ni masih prolog kok, dan kemungkinan FF ini bakal jadi Twoshoot doang atau mungkin Threeshoot atau mungkin jadi kayak sinetron? Entahlah belum kepikiran ._.

So, mind to give me your review to this story? Please~~ /puppy eyes bareng Kai/

Saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat di terima :)

Ghamsahamnida~

**-Kkamjjonghun-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rain Sound**

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), alur sangat sangat maksa, cerita aneh yang mungkin sudah pasaran, dan masih banyak kekurangan lain yang tidak bisa saya nilai sendiri. Don't like EXO? Don't read! Wanna bash? Bash me, not cast in my fanfic! Arasseo? /jilat golok/**

**Disclaimer: Cerita ini asli dari pikiran saya, dan saya asli ada dipikiran Sehun /APA**

**Summary: Hujan yang mempertemukan kita, dan hujan pula yang memisahkan kita…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**Kai POV**

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah ku dengan sedikit tergesa. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak 5 menit yang lalu, sehingga koridor yang biasanya ramai oleh para murid pun menjadi agak sepi sekarang. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas, aku masih saja dihantui dengan bayangan serta pemikiranku tentang namja berpayung itu. Entah mengapa aku seperti pernah mengenalnya di suatu tempat. Setelah menaiki anak tangga dan melewati beberapa kelas, akupun akhirnya sampai di depan kelasku.

Kelasku nampak ramai dari luar, mungkin sedang tidak ada guru. Dan ternyata benar saja, pada saat aku memasuki kelas meja guru kosong. Teman-temanku duduk tidak beraturan dan tidak sesuai tempatnya. Mereka banyak yang mengobrol, bercanda, makan, bahkan ada juga yang tidur dalam kelas. Aku berjalan menuju kursiku di barisan paling belakang. Saat aku tiba dikursiku, aku langsung mendapatkan sambutan hangat dari ketiga orang temanku.

"Woaah Kkamjong! Akhirnya kau masuk sekolah juga." Kata Jongdae heboh saat melihatku sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Sontak kedua temanku yang lain langsung menoleh ke arahku.

"A-yo! Kemana saja kau Kkamjong? Kami merindukanmu tau." Kata temanku yang bernama Chanyeol sambil merangkul tubuhku ramah.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu terjebak hujan di perjalanan menuju sekolah. Kalian kan tau kalau aku tidak suka membawa payung ataupun menembus hujan yang sedang deras." Kataku menjelaskan.

"Dan sekarang kau datang ke sekolah dengan membawa payung? Wah setan apa yang merasukimu sehingga kau sekarang mau membawa payung sebesar itu hanya untuk pergi ke sekolah Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk payung biru yang ada di tanganku.

"Ini, aku tidak membawanya. Tadi pada saat sedang berteduh di depan Café ada seorang namja yang menawarkan payungnya padaku." Kata ku menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Mwo? Apa dia tukang ojek payung? Kenapa dia memberikan payungnya padamu secara sukarela?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Aku hanya menggedikkan bahu ku sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Aku kemudian duduk di kursiku yang berada di sebelah Chanyeol. Kamipun kembali berbincang-bincang seputar apa saja yang aku tinggalkan selama beberapa hari tidak masuk ke sekolah. Walaupun telingaku sedang mendengarkan ketiga temanku berbicara, tetapi aku merasa pikiran ku melayang entah kemana. Mungkinkah aku pernah mengenal namja itu sebelumnya? Kenapa ia bisa tahu kalau aku takut dengan hujan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh ya Jongin-ah kau tau tidak? Do Kyungsoo anak kelas sebelah yang kau taksir itu ternyata sudah punya pacar loh!" Ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba saat kami sedang berada di kantin. Saat ini memang sedang waktunya istirahat.

**DEG**!

"Benarkah? Siapa pacarnya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah yang terlihat excited. Mungkin menurutnya membicarakan Kyungsoo adalah hal yang menarik, mengingat Kyungsoo adalah mantan pacar Chanyeol saat di Junior High School dulu.

"Kalau tidak salah ia pacaran dengan Suho sunbae. Habis mereka terlihat sangat dekat sih akhir-akhir ini." Kata Baekhyun.

"Kau tau darimana kalau mereka sedang dekat Baekhyun-ah? Jangan-jangan kau menguntit mereka ya?" tanya Jongdae dengan nada yang sedikit mengintrogasi.

"Aniya. Aku kan satu ekskul dengan mereka berdua, jadi wajar kalau aku tahu mereka sedang dekat atau tidak." Kata Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau daritadi diam saja Jongin-ah? Apa kau sudah tidak menyukai Kyungsoo lagi?" tanya Baekhyun padaku yang masih saja terdiam.

"Aku turut senang kalau dia memang sudah berpacaran dengan Suho hyung. Mereka memang terlihat cocok sih, hahaha." Kataku sambil tertawa.

**Bohong**.

Sebenarnya dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam aku merasa sakit. Siapa yang tidak sakit hati saat mendengar kabar bahwa cinta pertamamu di SMA ternyata sudah memiliki pacar? Siapa yang bisa ikut senang saat orang yang sudah lama kau tunggu ternyata malah berpacaran dengan sepupumu sendiri? Ya, orang bernama Suho itu adalah sepupuku. Aku akui Suho hyung memang tampan, kaya, berkulit putih, pintar, rajin, dan sangat baik. Sangat berbeda denganku yang pemalas, berkulit gelap, penakut, bodoh, dan juga….. pengecut. Wajar saja jika Kyungsoo lebih memilih Suho hyung yang sempurna daripada aku yang banyak kekurangan.

Kulihat saat ini ketiga temanku sedang menatapku dengan tatapan yang seperti berkata 'Kau-pasti-bohong-Kim-Jongin-!'. Mereka memang mengetahui soal aku yang sudah menyukai Kyungsoo sejak awal masuk ke SM Senior High School.

"Jangan bohong Jongin. Aku tau kau pasti sedang merasa sakit saat ini." ucap Baekhyun seakan ia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Ani, aku baik-baik saja." Ucapku sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Lihat matamu mengeluarkan cairan! Mana bisa kami percaya kau baik-baik saja jika kau mengeluarkan air mata seperti itu Kkamjong." Kata Chanyeol. Aku langsung memegang kedua mataku saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Dan benar saja, ada sesuatu yang basah di sana. Aku menangis tanpa sadar?

"A..ah, kenapa… kenapa mataku berair ya? Hahaha, mungkin kemasukan sesuatu." Kataku sambil terus menyeka air mata yang tanpa terasa sudah mengalir menyusuri kedua pipiku.

Ternyata rasanya sakit sekali. Dadaku terasa berdenyut-denyut, nyeri.

"Mianhae Jongin-ah, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu menangis. Kalau tau kau akan menangis seperti ini, aku tidak akan memberitahumu soal Kyungsoo tadi." Kata Baekhyun sambil memeluk tubuhku, mencoba menenangkanku.

"Aniya. Justru aku sangat berterimakasih padamu. Gomawo Baekhyun-ah." Kata ku sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Tenanglah sobat. Di dunia ini masih banyak namja lain yang lebih sempurna dari dia. Mungkin memang bukan dia orang yang tepat untukmu. Tapi percayalah, suatu saat kau pasti akan mendapatkan orang yang tepat." Kata Jongdae.

Ya, benar. Mungkin bukan Kyungsoo orang yang ditakdirkan untuk bersamaku. Semoga aku bisa menemukan orang yang tepat seperti apa yang dikatakan Jongdae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel tanda sekolah selesai telah berbunyi sedaritadi. Para murid SM Senior High School sudah banyak yang pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Tetapi aku harus berhadapan dengan wali kelasku terlebih dahulu saat jam pulang sekolah tadi, sehingga aku harus rela untuk pulang agak terlambat hari ini.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusanku dengan wali kelasku, aku pun bergegas untuk segera pergi dari sekolah yang sudah sepi ini. Tetapi sialnya hujan deras masih saja turun mengguyur kota Seoul.

"Ah, apakah aku harus menerobos hujan dengan payung ini lagi?" gumamku sambil memandangi payung biru yang ada di tanganku selama beberapa saat.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit menyusuri koridor sekolah, akupun akhirnya sampai di lobby sekolah. Di sana sudah tidak ada siapapun, kecuali seorang namja yang sedang berdiri di depan lobby sambil memandangi hujan yang sedang turun. Sepertinya namja itu lupa membawa payung sehingga ia tidak bisa pulang. Aku pun perlahan berjalan ke arahnya, dan saat jarak kami sudah agak dekat tiba-tiba namja itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku.

**D E G !**

"K..Kyung…Kyungsoo." ucapku gugup saat mataku dan mata namja itu bertemu. Ya, namja yang sedang berdiri di depan lobby itu ternyata adalah Kyungsoo. Orang yang aku suka.

"Jo..Jongin." kata Kyungsoo dengan sedikit tergagap. Mata besarnya yang indah itu nampak membulat saat meilhatku. Sepertinya ia sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiranku di sana.

"K..Kau belum pulang?" tanyaku pada Kyungsoo. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan degup jantungku yang sudah tidak karuan ini.

"Belum. Kau sendiri kenapa masih di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo. Entah aku yang salah lihat atau apa, tetapi aku rasa aku melihat wajah Kyungsoo sedikit…merona?

"Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan wali kelasku tadi. Apa kau lupa membawa payungmu?" aku kembali bertanya padanya.

"Iya, kebiasaan yang sangat buruk di saat musim penghujan seperti ini. hahaha" kata Kyungsoo sambil tertawa kecil, membuatnya terlihat bertambah manis.

"Hmm, mau pulang bersamaku? Kebetulan aku membawa payung." Tawarku pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatapku dengan tatapan heran, membuatku menjadi agak gugup.

"Tapi Jongin, bukannya kau … tidak suka hujan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Mata bulatnya masih saja menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Ya, memang … tapi hujan ini bisa bertahan sampai malam. Kita bisa terus berada di sini jika harus menunggu hujan ini reda dulu." Kataku sambil menggaruk belakang kepala ku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Tunggu, kata-kata yang baru saja ku katakan kenapa mirip dengan kata-kata namja payung itu?

"Ah, benar juga. Tapi apa benar kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi memastikan. Aku mengangguk yakin.

"Ne. Lagipula selama aku memakai headphone ini semua akan aman, hehehe" kataku sambil tertawa. Kyungsoo pun tersenyum, kemudian tangannya terarah untuk mengambil headphone putih yang sedaritadi melingkar di leherku lalu memakaikannya ke telingaku. Kurasakan wajahku memanas saat tangan mulusnya tanpa sengaja mengenai wajahku.

"Ne, terimakasih tawarannya Jonginnie."

"Ba….baiklah." kataku gugup. Akupun membuka payung biru pemberian namja misterius tadi pagi, kemudian memayungkannya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kajja!" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan kemudian kamipun berjalan beriringan menerobos derasnya hujan sore ini.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju halte bus, kami hanya diam. Kami sibuk bergelut dengan pikiran kami masing-masing. Rasanya seperti di dalam mimpi aku bisa mengajak Kyungsoo untuk pulang bersama seperti ini. Ya, sebenarnya aku ini bukanlah tipe namja yang berani mengajak orang yang aku sukai untuk pulang bersama. Kalian boleh mengatakan aku pengecut, tapi memang begini lah aku. Aku terlalu malu untuk mengajak orang yang aku sukai pulang bersama. Bahkan hanya sekedar mengajaknya untuk berbicara pun aku tak berani. Mungkin karena sifatku inilah dari dulu aku tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan orang yang aku sukai.

"Jonginnie…" panggil Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah… Ne, waeyo Kyungsoo-ah?" tanyaku sambil menghentikan langkahku sejenak.

"Bisakah kau berjalan pelan-pelan? Langkah kakimu terlalu besar, aku tidak bisa menyeimbanginya." Kata Kyungsoo pelan sambil menunduk.

"Ah, mianhae. Baiklah aku akan berjalan pelan-pelan." Kataku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Aku lalu memberanikan diriku untuk menggandeng tangannya. Nampak ia sedikit terkejut atas perlakuanku.

"Kajja, kita lanjutan perjalanan kita." Kataku masih sambil tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Kyungsoo pun mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Kamipun melanjutkan perjalanan kami menuju halte bus.

Sungguh ini adalah hal ternekat yang pernah aku lakukan seumur hidupku. Baru kali ini aku berani menggenggam tangan seorang yang aku suka tanpa perasaan ragu sedikitpun. Aku bisa pastikan wajahku pasti sudah semerah kepiting rebus saat ini. Aku benar-benar bahagia bisa mengajak Kyungsoo pulang bersama hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Seorang namja nampak memperhatikan sepasang manusia yang sedang berjalan di bawah guyuran hujan dari balik sebuah pohon. Tubuh namja itu basah kuyup karena ia tidak menggunakan payung ataupun jas hujan untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari terjangan air hujan. Namja itu menatap kepergian Kai dan Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang sayu. Beberapa saat kemudian namja itu nampak memegangi dadanya sambil meringis menahan sakit. Namja itu menangis, hanya saja air matanya tersamarkan oleh air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"Jadi, seperti ini rasanya?" gumam namja itu sambil tersenyum miris.

"Ternyata mencintai dalam diam itu sungguh menyakitkan." Lanjutnya. Kemudian namja itu pun berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan pohon tempat ia mengintip Kai dan Kyungsoo tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

Akhirnya chapter 2 sudah bisa di update :D mian kalo updatenya kelamaan, ada banyak halangan yang menyebabkan Item ga bisa langsung post chapter 2 ini T^T padahal Item bikinnya barengan sama yang chapter 1 -_-v

Gimana chapter ini? Aneh ya? Kurang panjang ya? Feelnya ga kerasa ya? Ah maaf kalo emang feelnya ga kerasa T^T

Dan buat informasi, di sini Kai itu seme ._. liat itu aja di chapter ini ceritanya dia masih suka Kyungsoo /lahterus/

Dan udah jelas di sini kalau namja berpayung itu bukan Kyungsoo. Tapi Kai tetep suka Kyungsoo meskipun dia gak berpayung(?)

Di chapter ini masih belum ditulisin tuh siapa namja berpayungnya 'u' mungkin di chap depan bakal ketauan dia siapa (meskipun udah beberapa yang berhasil nebak 'u')

Ohiya Item bener-bener mau ngucapin terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah mau baca sama nge-review ff dadakan/? ini. Ga nyangka responnya lebih dari yang Item harapkan TuT

I Love You readers :* I Love You gas :'/ *salah

**Balasan Review**

**NutriSari: **kkk~ boleh nih curhat ke kamu? Ayuk lari ke pm ;;) hehe. Btw thanks for read and repiuw :*

**milky: **Sehun bukan yaaaaaa :3 wkwkwk kamu KaiHun shipper pasti ya /sotoy

ini udah di lanjut, semoga udah ga penasaran ('-'?) thanks for read and ripiuw :*

**cecilia: **Bukan bottom Jongin masa T^T mianhae, tapi semoga kamu suka hehe

ini udah dilanjut ;;) thanks for read and ripiuw :*

**asdindas: **KaiHun bukan yaaaaa :3 wkwkwk. Sengaja ga tulis pairingnya di summary, biar greget dan yang baca pada nebak dulu '3' ahaydeu sampe ngecek bio author sagala (/u\). Ini udah dilanjut, thanks for read and ripiuw :*

**Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang: **ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka ;;) mwo? Kris? Wkwkw bisa-bisa XD

XiuHan itu aku bingung yang seme siapa yang uke siapa ;w; mereka couple cantik awet muda;w; thanks for read and ripiuw :*

**soo baby: **ini udah dilanjut semoga suka ;;) ih emotnya ;w;

thanks for read and ripiuw :*

**sehunaaa: **Sehun bukan yaaaaa :3 wkwkwk. Yang jelas namja payung itu memang bukan Kyungsoo ;w;

ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ;;) thanks for read and ripiuw :*

**GaemGyu92: **udah di lanjut, semoga suka ;;) thanks for read and ripiuw :*

**Evilfish1503: **iya Kai seme kok, Kai seme TwT wkwkwk

Ini udah di lanjut, semoga suka ;;) thanks for read and ripiuw :*

**YoonAndi: **ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka '-')9 ga dibikin HunHan soalnya aku belum ada feelnya ._. Hehe.

Punya punya XD mau yang TG atau no TG? /apa/ wkwkwk pm aja ya ;)

Thanks for read and ripiuw :*

**Selia: **ah, beneran? Tapi aku belum tau sih mau dibikin crackpair atau official pair aja di ending nanti ._.

Ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka ;;) thanks for read and ripiuw :*

**Dazzling kpopers: **ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka ;;) wkwkwk kalo bukan Sehun gimana? :3

Thanks for read and ripiuw :*

**Buildian-of Tears: **ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka ;;) thanks for read and ripiuw :*

Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah mau nyempetin baca ff ini :* makasih buat kalian yang udah nyempetin waktunya buat review bahkan sampe di fav sama follow :'* yang belum sempet review ayodong sempetin /toel toel/

Oke, see you in next chap ya :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***note: SUARA SUHO DI LAGU GROWL CHINESE VERS SEKSI BANGET! ;A; SEHUN KECE WAKTU BILANG E.X.O DI MV GROWL DANCE VERSION ;A; XIUMIN CHANYEOL KETEKNYA KELIATAN/? ;A; PENGEN CULIK AJA RASANYA ;A; | MV Wolf Drama Vers 2 kurang greget masa :/ tapi Kai ganteng TwT ganti pacar ah(?) /dihajar Sehun di kamar/?***

**-Kkamjjonghun-**


End file.
